Trust Me
by purplemonkey124
Summary: My first actual SLASH story. I'm pretty proud with the way it turned out. anyways... A game of truth or dare brings about some stunning revelations.


"Alright…. Seamus! Truth or Dare?" Dean asked with a sly, mischievous look on his face. Seamus gave one moment of hesitation before saying,

"See I'm not a wimp like all of you guys are. Dare! Give me your worst!"

It was a Saturday night at Hogwarts, and with nothing else to do, the 5th year boys in Harry's dormitory had decided to relax with snacks snuck from the kitchen and mugs of butterbeer that Harry had gotten Dobby to bring them gratefully. A night of testing out pranks from Fred and George had quickly turned into a downright evil game of truth or dare. After Seamus had given Ron the dare of raiding McGonagall's undergarments, nobody had taken anymore dare's. Except for Seamus.

"Alright then. I dare you to go downstairs right now in nothing but your pants, and kiss Lavander Brown. And I'm not talking some measly peck on the lips either. I mean full on, tongue and everything!" Seamus seemed a little more subdued now that he was getting his punishment, but as it was, he stood up, stripped himself of his sock, trousers, and t-shirt, and stood there in nothing but his shorts.

"Alright. Let's do this." He went towards the door and the boys all followed eagerly behind him, wanting to see the show. As he went downstairs, he immediately found Lavander sitting on the couch giggling with Parvati, as they looked Seamus's way. Her eyes widened however as Seamus started theatrically making his way over to the girls, strutting the whole time. Everyone in the common room was looking on amusedly.

Without saying anything, Seamus sat down on the couch next to her and made brief eye contact before diving in. She went rigid at first, and the boys from the dorm starting busting out laughing when she finally started to relax and give back a bit. They didn't seem like they were going to come up for air anytime soon, until Dean yelled out,

"Oi! The brain can only survive for so long without oxygen you know?" With that the couple bashfully broke apart. Seamus gave one last slightly embarrassed look and then followed his friends back into their room. Once there, they all started busting out laughing again when they turned to face Seamus and they saw his slight 'predicament'.

"Uh Seamus? Have fun?" Ron stifled between giggles. Seamus just turned a bit red and muttered 'shut it', before pulling on his clothes.

"Like it's never happened to you before." He was starting to look a bit angry, but then just turned red again and with a slight smile, said, "Guess I should go take care of this." And with that he quickly made his way to the bathroom. All the others besides Harry were rolling laughing, but he was unsure of what was happening.

"What's he doing?" He was genuinely confused as to what had just transpired. The other three boys just looked at him in awe for a moment, until Ron broke the silence,

"Didn't you see his little problem Harry?" Harry's brow furrowed. Dean sighed and said exasperatedly,

"He had a hardon you prude! Kissing a girl when half naked will tend to do that to a bloke. Geeze Harry are you seriously that innocent?" Harry went red before trying to recover some dignity.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry I didn't look when we came in. Must have missed it. So I guess he's just taking a cold shower then." Neville snorted in amusement before saying,

"Yeah or wanking more like it!" The other boys continued to laugh hysterically, and Harry chuckled nervously to the side, to avoid getting weird looks again, but he was soon sitting quietly on his bed, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. When Seamus finally got out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, after the 'whoops' had died down from the other boys, he muttered that he was going downstairs.

"What?! No! C'mon mate! It was just starting to get interesting! Why are you leaving?" Seamus yelled.

"Uhhh… I just remembered I forgot to do some potions work, and I won't have time to do it tomorrow with Quidditch practice, so I should probably go finish that." He didn't wait for a reply, but quickly went down to the blessedly empty common room and sat on the rug in front of the fire.

"I'm gonna go downstairs. I have to finish mine too." Ron quickly made and excuse to go check on his friend. He had seen the way Harry was so confused, and looked awkward and embarrassed when the topic of wanking earlier was brought up, and it worried him slightly. So with a few groans from the other boys about the ruined night, he made his way downstairs as well. He saw Harry sitting on the rug in front of the fire, so he went to join him.

"I thought you had homework to finish." Ron stated as he sat down next to his friend. Harry gave him a side long glance.

"I realized I did finish it." His voice sounded strangely monotonous, and it worried Ron.

"Well then why don't you come back to the game? It'll be fun" Harry just shook his head. "Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it okay?" Harry snapped. Ron looked affronted.

"Well fine. I'll just leave you alone then. Sorry for trying to help." He started to stand but was stopped when he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist.

"Don't." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Harry looked down at his lap feeling guilty. Ron gave him another look before sighing and sitting back down again.

"I'm sorry I've been like that a lot lately. I don't mean to snap…. I just can't help it sometimes." Ron decided to lighten the mood a bit with some attempted humour.

"Geeze mate. You probably just need to get your rocks off." He chuckled and then clapped Harry on his back before noticing his friends face. Harry was looking down and wringing his hands together nervously. Ron's smile faded.

"Harry? What's up?" Harry sighed and shifted a bit under his friends gaze.

"It's nothing Ron." He whispered.

"Like hell. You got the same way upstairs when the guys were talking about wanking earlier. Why?" Harry turned bright red and Ron could swear he could feel the heat coming off of him in waves.

"Just leave it. Please." Harry pleaded in a whisper.

"No. Harry it's perfectly natural. You don't have to be embarrassed about doing it. Every guys does it." If it was even possible Harry turned even more crimson and there was a hitch in his breath. Slowly Ron started to put the pieces together,

"Wait a minute….. Have you never…. I mean. You haven't don't….it…. before?" Harry turned his head away and started to stand, but Ron grabbed his arm and kept him seated.

"No don't run away from me. Answer the question Harry." Harry looked up and met his best friends' eyes and then quickly lowered them back to the ground again.

"No" Ron almost didn't hear him, but when he did, his eyes widened, and he looked taken aback.

"Really?" Harry sighed and turned back towards the fire.

"Yes really. Okay? I haven't wanked before!" His voice was snappish but he was whispering so as not to have anyone over hear this horrible conversation. He wished his face would stop burning.

"But…..HOW?! I mean. I've heard of some blokes going without for a few days, but I mean…. Never?!Why not?" Ron seemed genuinely curious and concerned and not judgmental, which was the only reason why he wasn't snapping.

"I mean…I don't know Ron. I just haven't really been able to give the thought much time you know? Something else is always going on." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Well yeah but I mean don't you- you know- want to? Aren't you curious?" How could Ron talk so freely about this? Oh yeah. He had five older brothers.

"Well yeah….. sometimes but I just take a cold shower if-if the p-problem arises…" Ron looked incredulous.

"If the problem is there then why not just take care of it?" Harry was starting to get annoyed with the curiosity.

"Just because okay?! I'm going back upstairs."

"No! Harry talk to me! I'm just trying to understand. If the 'problem' so you say, arises, and you're curious, then why not just try it?"

"Because I don't know how!" He was red in the face and his eyes looked angry.

"What do you mean? Don't know how?"

"Well I mean, how'd you learn?" Harry asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Well. Um… I guess my brothers just kinda talked about it a lot when we were younger. I guess I just kinda caught on." He looked slightly ashamed when he realized Harry didn't have that growing up. There was an uncomfortable silence for about 5 minutes, before Ron broke it again.

"Do-Do you want to? Learn I mean?" Ron was avoiding all eye contact and Harry whipped his head around.

"W-what?" His voice had gained in pitch and he cleared his throat. "I mean. What do you mean?" Ron continued to look determinedly into the fire.

"I mean…. I learned from my brothers. Do you want me to show you?" Harry was about to flat out refuse out of mortification, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea didn't sound so bad. He was fifteen. He was curious. Plus this was his best friend. He shouldn't be embarrassed.

"But… I mean… isn't that kind of…gay? Harry replied hesitantly.

"Well….no. not if you don't want it to be. I know for a fact that Seamus and Dean sometimes do it together. And we saw to night that Seamus is definitely NOT gay. So…" Harry even had to chuckle a bit at that. "If you don't want to that's fine mate. No pressure or anything. I just thought… If anyone was to teach you, I'd be a good choice. Being your best friend and all…"

"Okay" Harry interrupted. Ron looked over at Harry finally with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want you to." Harry looked at Ron with big eyes.

"Umm okay then. Well then…. Just… just I guess…. Um… you have to- you know- take off your pants and stuff…" Ron was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. While Harry stripped his lower half and bashfully sat down covering himself, Ron took the opportunity to cast a few privacy charms on the room. He turned back to Harry and then turned red when he realized his best friend was sitting naked from the waist down across from him with his legs sitting indian style.

"I guess I'll just…. Show you what I like then… Do you trust me?" Ron looked into Harry's eyes questioningly. When Harry nodded finally, Ron decided to just get this started. He gently took both of Harry's wrists and slowly moved them so they were supporting his weight as he leaned back, leaving his exposed crotch on display to Ron. He had seen Harry naked before in the showers before, but this time was different. He was already half way hard. He gave Harry one last glance for confirmation, and noticed Harry was biting his lip slightly, making him look even more innocent. Ron let out a small groan before reaching a tentative hand out and cupping his raven haired friends prick. The second he felt the light pressure of Ron's hand, he let out a slight gasp and his eyes fluttered shut.

Ron let his hand just rest there for a second, feeling it harden the rest of the way, and watching Harry's face as he felt the pleasure for the first time. Ron could feel a stirring of his own happening below. When he realized Harry was looking at him pleadingly to do something, he started and began to move his hand. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly made one torturously slow stroke upwards, running his thumb lightly over the slit on his head. Harry let out a shudder and a small moan left his parted lips. Ron could already see his chest heaving and his breathing picking up, and remembered when he had done this to himself for the first time, he hadn't lasted more than a few strokes. And he wondered vaguely how long Harry would last before coming to the great completion.

He repeated the stroke a few more times before taking his hand off altogether. Harry opened his eyes, startled and hoping Ron hadn't chickened out. It felt so good.

"Relax mate. I'm just gonna try and make you more comfortable. Here," Ron scooted to rest against the couch and told Harry to sit between his legs and lay against his chest. Harry did so eagerly, so as to continue this faster. As he got settled again, Ron grabbed underneath his thighs and lifted Harry's legs so his feet were flat on the floor on the outside of Ron's knees, leaving Harry feeling very exposed, yet comfortable.

"You okay?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear softly. When he felt the breath hit his ear and neck, Harry let out a great shudder. He could only nod in affirmative and let out a slight whimper.

Ron let out a slight chuckle and moved his hand back to Harry's prick. Before he had even touched it, he could feel the heat coming off from it. He didn't remember the last time he had been that hard. He touched Harry again and heard him give a sigh of relief, as he melted against Ron's chest, going limp. Instead of resuming his earlier technique, he instead went for his bollocks, gently rolling them in his fingers and Harry thrust up in reaction, moaning. He only got louder when Ron gently starting tickling them and moved his other free under his shirt and to his hardening nipple, which he took and rolled between two fingers. His breathing was starting to get so frantic, and he knew Harry wasn't going to last much longer, so he moved his hand from his prick and rested it lightly against Harry's flat and heaving stomach. Harry moaned at the loss of contact, but gave another whimper as he felt something wet on his neck and something hard poking his back. He knew Ron was hard as well, and it made his that much worked up. Ron started kissing Harry's neck hesitantly at first, but when Harry moaned and started writhing he figured it was okay and started sucking.

"Ron" Harry let out a great groan of pleasure and clutched onto Ron's pant legs desperately. He started thrusting against air, and whimpered when he couldn't get any more of the friction that had felt so good before. Ron, noticing the problem, immediately moved both hands down and started to stroke then insides of both exposed thighs. When he did this, he could feel the muscles trembling beneath his hands. Harry's head was thrown back against Ron's left shoulder for easier access to the work on his neck, and he couldn't seem to stop moaning. He was glad there was privacy charms up. He would never live down how loud he was otherwise.

Finally Ron stopped his teasing, and his right hand went back to continue working on Harry's sac, while his left resumed his slow, tedious stroking. Harry was silently begging for something faster and harder, but he wasn't about to risk stopping the delicious sensations swallowing him.

"mmmm. Ron." Ron stopped attacking his neck, and watched himself playing with Harry. He was entranced by the way Harry's 6-inch erect prick was burning red, and was glistening with pre-come. Harry started to meet all of Ron's thrusts with his hips, forcing Ron to pick up the pace. He knew Harry was close, so he decided not to draw it out any longer. He started to furiously stroke the hot prick, and Harry nearly yelped with the sensation. His breathing was harsh and he kept on letting out small grunts. Ron knew it was only a matter of a minute before he would explode.

"Uhn…. Ngh….Ron…. Ron no…..I- I think I'm gonna p-pee…..unnnnn…. Ronnnn." Harry sounded so scared and desperate that it made Ron chuckle.

"Harry I promise you, you aren't going to pee. I promise. You're okay. Don't fight it. Just let it go. Just let it take over. It's okay." As one last attempt to put Harry over the edge, Ron moved his right hand down slightly lower, to the spot he himself had just recently discovered. He took his middle and index finger and pressed them down hard on the spot right underneath Harry's balls. And that was what did it.

He felt as the ball sac above his fingers began to tighten, Harry's back arched away from Ron's stomach and chest, he gave a yelp, his head threw itself back, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, and his spread thighs strained as they tried to tighten around Ron's hands. His face was scrunched up and Ron couldn't help but think about how cute it made him look. Ron knew he was finally coming for the first time.

The first spurt of Harry's cum landed right on Ron's shoulder, The second, right about Harry's left nipple which was now bare from when Ron had vanished that last bit of clothing. The third and fourth landed right above Harry's belly button and slid down to pool inside.

He gave one last spasm and his spent body collapsed onto the strong solid body beneath him, breathing heavily as if he had just done a Wronski Feint. Harry's eyes were closed and Ron couldn't remember the last time he had seen his best friend so peaceful. Ron moved his hands from below, and wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach and chest, not minding the stickiness at all.

Once it seemed Harry had recovered a bit. He opened his eyes and simply stared at Ron. It was cute at first, but soon came to be unsettling.

"Uhh… Harry? You okay?" Harry's face broke out into a grin and then suddenly and shyly, he tilted his face upwards from its place on Ron's shoulder and hesitantly place a kiss on Ron's lips. Pulling away quickly to see Ron's reaction. Ron just gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around Harry tighter and rested his head on top of Harry's. For a while, they didn't say anything. Just enjoyed the peace they both felt with each other looking into the fire. Then finally Ron spoke up.

"So what'd you think?" He knew it was a bad question, but it made him smile when Harry looked at him exasperatedly. He just laughed and pulled Harry back into his chest.

"So I think you lied when you said this wouldn't be gay at all." Harry said knowingly.

"Yeah well, you always seem to be the exception to everything don't you?" Harry smiled and looked up at Ron. "You seem to have a bit of a problem too you know." He shifted his back side to side rubbing against something in his back. Ron let out a low groan.

"It's alright. That was just for you mate. I can take care of myself. It's fine." He was going to protest further, until a very naked Harry, with cum still splattered on his person, turned around with a mischievous look in his eyes, and in one swift move, vanished all of Ron's clothes with a flick of his wand. Ron yelped, but ended in a groan as the cool air reached his shaft. Maybe he really could get used to this teaching thing after all.

A/N: Okay so I know I've just uploaded two new stories in one night, but theses plots have been running through my head for the past month or so. So I figured since I had a bit of spare time finally, that I would get them down. I have NOT forgotten about my other story Flash of Red, but I got really busy with a summer job, and now I'm in college. But yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to get something out in the next month or so. It depends on how much work I get from school. But yeah. Hope you guys aren't too upset about the lack of updates there. Please review!


End file.
